Untitled
by KingKong86
Summary: Sorry, no title. I'm bad with titles. its a ray and neela story. PLease read and tell me what you think. More to come soon! :
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my new story! You all like my first, so here it goes!

Ray was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on tv when the phone rang. He got up to answer it after a while, hoping that whoever it was would just hang up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes, does a lady named Neela live here? I need to speak to her." A man said.

"No, she moved out. I can give you her number, though." He told the man the number to Abby's house.

"Thank you, sir" The man said.

"Yeah, no problem." Ray said.

He went back to the couch and sat down to watch his movie. He really didn't think about what that man wanted. He fell asleep on the couch once his movie was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Neela was sittingaroundjust listening to music when her phone rang. A man was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Neela?" the man asked

"Yes,this is her" she answered.

"I'm sorry to call at this hour, but, well...There has been an accident in your husband's camp. An explosion. There were no-"

He was cut off. Neela slammed the phone down and began to sob. She walked out the door and down to the street. She called for a cab and asked to be taken to someone she knew would be a comfort to her. The cab driver nodded and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was late when Ray heard a knock at the door. He had been asleep until then. He got up slowly and went to the door. It took him a second to open the door because he was still partly asleep. When he opened the door, a sobbing Neela fell through the door into Ray's arms. He looked down at her, his heart beating faster and faster as he held her. He took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

There was no answer.

Ray sat there the rest of the night, wondering what was awrong. Could it have been that man who called? He wouldn't know until morning.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1. MORE TO COME SOON (I HOPE!)**


	2. Happy Together

Ray sat there all night long, watching the girl he loved in all of her sadness and fear. He loved her but he didn't know if she really loved him. He really wished she did.

He wished she would wake up so he could know what was wrong. He had his ideas, but he wanted to be sure. He felt horrible for Neela. She had come in in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out and never said a word to him. He was tired as well and he soon fell asleep beside her with her hand in his.

Neela woke up first. She was shocked to see Ray lying next to her and holding his hand. She turned to Ray and woke him up. He looked at her and smiled slightly. They hugged for a long time, just sitting there enjoying the company of each other. Ray's heart was about to come out of his chest. He was glad Neela was back even if it was for a short time.

Ray could tell that she was crying again. He could just sense it. He pulled a away for a moment and wiped the tears away from her face.

"What's the matter. Let me help you, Neela. Just tell me whats wrong." Ray said. He gave her another hug.

"This man called last night. He said there was an explosion in Iraq. Then I hung up. I don't know if Michael's alive or dead. I'm scared, Ray. Really scared." A tear rolled down her cheek. Ray wiped it away.

"Do you wanna talk about it or just sit here? We can watch a movie or something." He said. He really wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with her. He didn't think she would say yes but it didn't hurt to hope.

"Yeah, a movie would be nice. I need a good laugh." She answered. Ray nearly died when he heard those words.

"Yeah" he said,"Let's watch a movie."

So they sat on the couch, holding one another tightlyas if something was trying to separate them. They watched the movie together. Happy again.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
